The present disclosure relates generally to cooking utensils and, more particularly, to grill oiling apparatus.
When preparing food items on a cooking surface, such as a barbeque grill or other grilling surface, cooking oil or other suitable fluid is often applied to the cooking surface to prevent food items from adhering to the cooking surface. Known grill oiling apparatus designed to facilitate applying oil to a grilling surface have several deficiencies.
For example, some known grill oiling apparatus utilize an absorbent article disposed on the end of a handle. The absorbent article is soaked in cooking oil, and then rubbed on the grilling surface to apply the cooking oil to the grilling surface. Such grill oiling apparatus have limited oil-carrying capacity, and provide no control over how much oil is applied to the grilling surface.
Other known grill oiling apparatus utilize an oil vessel or tank disposed at the end of a handle to apply cooking oil to a grilling surface. The vessels in such embodiments typically include one or more holes in the bottom of the vessel to permit the oil to flow out of the vessel and onto the grilling surface. Such grill oiling apparatus provide inadequate control over the supply and flow rate of cooking oil to the grilling surface, resulting in excessive use and waste of cooking oil in some instances, or insufficient oil being supplied to grilling surface in other instances.
Additionally, known grill oiling apparatus do not provide an adequate cleaning mechanism to clean the grilling surface prior to application of the cooking oil.
Accordingly, a need exists for a grill oiling apparatus that provides superior control over the application and supply of cooking oils and other fluids to a grilling surface.